


Descendance

by Ulquii



Series: FictoberMF18 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Almost december, Already november, And maybe it's kind of a weird character study, But I still like it a lot, Character Study, Day 3, Descendance, Don't care, Fictober 2018, FictoberMF, Gen, I just love this boi, It's a fictober, keith - Freeform, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 04:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16757944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ulquii/pseuds/Ulquii
Summary: He was used to not knowing where he belonged. The uncertainty of not knowing who he really was preventing the communication with the rest of the people to be effective. It wasn’t either, as if he tried a lot, but the little bit he did didn’t help at the apparent rejection from the people.





	Descendance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm on finals and I'm still doing this instead of my homework.
> 
> In spanish: [tumblr](https://escritoraulquii.tumblr.com/post/179695388059/fictobermf18-descendencia-d%C3%ADa-3) | [wttpd](https://www.wattpad.com/638513475-fictober-2018-vld-3-descendencia)

He was used to not knowing where he belonged. The uncertainty of not knowing who he really was preventing the communication with the rest of the people to be effective. It wasn’t either, as if he tried a lot, but the little bit he did didn’t help at the apparent rejection from the people.

And even though he wasn’t as social before, after his father’s death everything got reduced to a swirl of negative emotions, about himself and the world surrounding him. He felt lonelier and more abandoned as ever; lonely because he missed the company of his father, abandoned because of the absence of his mother. He didn’t feel the motivation anywhere to continue his path in life.

Not until that motivation that he needed came to him as a recommendation to enter Galaxy Garrison, accompanied with a friendly smile that hid and endured more than he imagined.

And his life became more disastrous after that. He lost the very only person aside from his father that supported him to believe in himself and not think he was an issue to society. He lost the opportunity to stay in the academy and have a successful future. He lost the very little hope that he felt on himself thanks to that very important person. He gained loneliness and deception.

He lost time trying to retrieve what he had lost, and that brought him to gain something he had looked for for so long, to gain companions that he really thought he wouldn’t be able keep as his friends, to gain allies en the battle that were happening all over the universe and inside his own soul. To gain battles that at any point were considered lost. And to regain that someone he thought he had lost forever.

He didn’t think that finding his mother would change so much his existence, but that finally helped him to find his place in the universe, the place where he belonged to that was just with those whom he unexpectedly traveled to space, just fighting for the ones that couldn’t defend themselves, just where he could stay firm at any other threat that dared to try and hurt is beloved ones.

There were so many things that could go wrong, and that really went wrong. But what had descended to him was what brought him there, between the sword that pointed irrationally to anyone that opposed and the life of all the people he wished to protect.

And that inhuman strength he had inherited from his mother and he had learned to use precisely thanks to his allies, he would use it to the defend everything that he could defend.

It was his descendance. It was his legacy.


End file.
